The Lost Pensieve
by Fairwilloftheangel
Summary: There are things that Harry Potter never heard of, things that even Albus Dumbledore never uncovered. It has everything to do with the lost pensieve of a girl who unlocked the greatest mysteries of Tom Riddle's school life before he rose as the Dark Lord
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: THE FEATURED CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, NAMELY J.K. ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYER.  
**

**

* * *

**

**~~THE LOST PENSIEVE~~**

**SYNOPSIS:** **There are certain things Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the one who had lived, had never heard of. Things that Albus Dumbledore, the highly respected ex-Headmaster of the famous school of Witches and Wizards, Hogwarts, had never uncovered. Things that had something to do with the lost pensieve of the girl, who had always known what and how it had happened back in time. She's just an ordinary witch but her pensieve would have unlocked the greatest mysteries of everything about Tom Riddle's school life before he rose as the Dark Lord. ****This is the story about the lost pensieve of a girl named Isabella Swan.**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

"_Because I could not stop for Death -  
He kindly stopped for me -  
The Carriage held but just Ourselves -  
And Immortality." _

—Emily Dickinson

* * *

THINGS HAD AT LAST CALMED DOWN AFTER THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC HAD FALLEN DUE TO THEIR UNTIMELY COURSE OF ACTION AND LACK OF PREPARATION. Death Eaters had escaped Azkaban and caused havoc with the Dementors, as he-who-must-not-be-named controlled the magical world with force and dark magic. It had been five years since the Chosen One, Harry Potter, defeated the Dark lord and his horcruxes. Yet even after those years, people still can't get over what happened.

Everyone is both happy and sad back at the Burrow. They had buried Fred, Lupin, Tonks and others who died for the school right next to Dumbledore's. What they did would forever be remembered by the people and the future generation.

Harry Potter resumed dating Ginny Weasley after the war and started to live with the Weasleys. While, Hermione Granger reinstated her parents' memories after things had calmed down. Ron Weasley went with her and swore never to leave her side.

Back at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall became the Headmaster of the now safe school. The other Professors retained their positions and everything went bliss. They had found another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and it is believed that he would last for quite long since the curse Voldemort had inflict in this position is now gone. Things went back to normal by the start of a new school year or it became better since Slytherins had become a bit nicer.

Summer as a legal adult became such a privilege to twenty-two year old Harry Potter. He had visited Dumbledore's great tomb right after he had come to Lupin's. Dumbledore's tomb was once corrupted by a dark wizard who tried to get a hold of the most powerful wand in the world and yet unsuccessful. The wand was returned to its rightful owner and never been bothered again. Harry wanted to do this visit alone for the sake of solemnity. Besides, he would prefer a little quiet time every once in a while.

At the end of the day he decided to just stroll around. But absentmindedly he came across the place where he thought he had died yet managed to live, the place where Voldemort attempted to kill him. He wasn't afraid but it felt uncomfortable being there once more. He decided not to stay any longer and continued his way out of the woods, yet it happened that he stepped at the one object Harry never gave another thought for the past five years.

Who knew that he would once more stumble across the black stone? It is one of the three Deathly Hallows. It was the stone engraved on Marvolo Gaunt's Ring. Harry had forgotten about this...not until today though.

He hesitated on picking it up or just persists on going home. He went on to the castle and left the ring. He knew it was a wise decision but he can't help but wonder. There was a sense of déjà vu crawling on his insides and it just made him more uncomfortable about leaving the stone behind. He didn't know what it meant but he is unwilling to find out. For once, Harry didn't like to be in trouble.

"Oi 'Arry!" Hagrid called as he saw him crossing the fields. His appearance didn't change over time. Even after five years. Harry shook the thought away as he approached him, a big grin on his face. It was just five years, besides he is half-giant any way. They don't change as much.

"Hey, Hagrid," said Harry. His strides are a bit longer due to his growth spurt long ago.

Hagrid dropped his ragged umbrella—or wand as Harry recalls—grabbing Harry which was not really unexpected. "How yer doing boy, haven't seen you long." Hagrid engulfed him in a big hug that made him instantly crave for air. "It's great to see yer still alive, Fang missed yer company too. Wanna have some tea b'fore you go?"

"Er...no thanks Hagrid. It's kinda little late. I must be going before ten." Hagrid's face fell, but he nodded making Harry feel a little bit bad.

"Well, there's still next time and Minerva wanted to talk to you so maybe later..." Confusion and curiosity eat upon him as he processed what Hagrid just said.

Harry waited. "Talk about what?" He decided to ask when Hagrid didn't continue.

"I dunno," Hagrid shrugged and continued to walk alongside him, leading him to the castle. They talked about how Fang is getting old and Hagrid fears that he'll leave him. Harry felt the same. Fang had saved him in many occasions and him 'leaving' is just a terrible thought. It reminded him of Hedwig. A faint pain shot through his chest at the memory. "Yer 'kay, 'Arry?"

"Er...I'm alright." He scurried a little bit faster so Hagrid can't see his face or more like see through his mind. Hagrid dropped the subject as he saw how Harry reacted. It wasn't just because of Hedwig though. It was everything. Images of the past events were in his forefront thought. The way Hedwig dropped dead in her cage. The way Hagrid fell that Harry thought he was dead. The way Voldemort's face looked as he raised his wand at Harry. The way his wand shoot golden sparks.

"We're 'ere, guess I'll leave now, see you soon 'Arry," said Hagrid. Harry barely noticed that they were already standing in front of the twisted staircase up to the Headmaster's office. He turned to Harry and gave him another bone crushing hug then walked away.

"Bye, Hagrid," said Harry as he made his way up the staircase. He remembered the last time when he went up here. He got in and witnessed how Severus Snape had become as he is with the help of his pensieve. He loved Harry's mother so much and him protecting her son is almost a result to that love. But Harry never thought Snape would die for him though. Harry never thought so much of it until now that he's in the place where he first knew.

The room looked the same and no big changes were made over time. The portraits were all asleep and snoring apart from Phineas Nigellus Black, who was missing from his portrait. His other portrait was returned to Sirius's house after the war. Maybe that's where Phineas is.

Harry turned to Professor McGonagall who was standing near the bookshelves. "Harry, it's nice to see you." Minerva changed a lot over the last five years. Her face was contorted with wrinkles for her old age, and she's thinner than what Harry could remember. Her robes were the same yet worn out a little while the other things seem new.

"Professor," Harry nod in greetings, "sorry for coming so late, I just visited Lupin's grave, it's his birthday today, and I visited the others as well." It felt nice to come to Hogwarts before the start of the semester and so students were not bugging him so much and he got the peace he was looking for.

"Of course." Professor McGonagall walked slowly until he reached Harry and patted him on the shoulders with one frail hand. Harry didn't move and remained quiet. "Harry there's something here for you," she started as Harry waited, getting tense every minute. What could it be?

"What is it, Professor?" said Harry.

"It was for you. I haven't looked at it as it says in my letter." Professor McGonagall raised an opened slightly crumpled piece of parchment. "Here is yours." Minerva pulled out a small parchment inside her robes and offered it to Harry. He stood there unable to move for quite awhile. "Are you alright, Harry?" she eyed him with careful eyes.

Harry ignored her and went straight to his point. "From who?" said Harry tensely the same time he reached for his letter warily and silently read it:

_**Dear Harry Potter,**_

_**People have been wondering for so long about some certain things. But I'm not confident enough to speak up to anyone apart from you. I've thought of this for quite awhile and decided to act upon. I've wondered for quite some time when you'll be coming back so I left this letter and the thoughts along with it in case I missed your visit.**_

_**I.S.**_

_**PS: You'll know how to find me in case you wanted to.**_

_I.S.? Who could that be?_ He also wondered what the last sentence meant about _'the thoughts'_ along with the letter and how can he find whoever this was if it he didn't even know who this is? "Where is it?" he asked. But he didn't know that Minerva McGonagall already headed to the door, leaving him there.

She had not heard him. "I'll leave you for a moment and come back after you decide what to do with it." She was already opening the door and Harry still doesn't know where the thing is, the thing that this certain someone wanted him to know about.

As if she heard him, Minerva turned and pointed at the desk where a small basin lies. It was exactly the same basin Harry used to get into pensieves. That thought brought Harry into realization of what the latter sentence of the letter meant. He looked back to the door that was now closed. Harry suddenly felt wary. He approached the table with just a few strides.

The desk looked the same as Harry could remember. But he paid better attention to what is now in front of him. The basin was full of swirling mist, the memories that Harry would soon be seeing. He wondered what he should expect. But he couldn't possibly know until he gets there so he gasped the same time he touched the mist and he got pulled into the darkness.

He had entered the pensieve in a strange manner. It was cold and fear suddenly struck his veins. It doesn't felt like this before and he can't figure what the change meant. He just went in and hoped that this would give more answers to the mysteries that Harry is uncertain to uncover.

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I've always wondered what triggered Voldemort to be the way he is. I always thought that his mother's death and his father's abandonment are not enough to make him a savage killer. So I came up with the idea of events that occurred inside of Hogwarts during his time. We only had a few accounts about his stay in Hogwarts inside the books so I'm here to fill up the spaces in my own way of course. **

**This story is under Mystery and Suspense so...I kind of want to remind you of that in case you don't understand some things. You're free to ask questions and share opinions or point out my mistakes because I also value grammar and would hate if there are things out of place. I apologize if there are indeed a lot of grammatical errors in there, I'm don't reread what I write and I have no Beta.**

**Please Subscribe to Ms. Strawberry Milkshake's Community****: **It contains highly recommended Twilight Crossovers with Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and etc. **Link To Ms. Strawberry Milkshake's Community: The Best of Twilight Crossovers:** http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Best_of_Twilight_Crossovers/87283/

**~Thanks for simply reading it. But I would very much appreciate if you share your thoughts and opinions about this story. **


	2. Diary of Secrets

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**** SilverySlyFox , iLuvTwiBoyz, Ms. Strawberry Milkshake, Ms. Silver Hitherwoods, I'm and evaa shilo  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: DIARY of SECRETS**

**

* * *

**

THE PLACE LOOKED DESERTED AND EMPTY BUT SUDDENLY HE RECOGNIZED THE WALLS IF NOT THE ARRANGEMENT OF THE BOOKSHELVES AND TABLES. It was probably midnight in the library as silence stretched far wide. A little while later, he faintly heard rushing footsteps but he can't see where it was coming from.

He didn't have to wait long when a boy—he recognized as Tom Riddle—appeared out of thin air and that made Harry step back out of surprise, his wand already raised at the boy. Tom didn't even look at him as he shuffled the books on top of the table. Harry laid down his wand, reminding himself that he's in a pensieve.

Harry stared at Riddle, wondering where he had gotten the Invisibility Cloak. It looked brand-new...maybe it was stolen...or borrowed. But Harry went lost in his thoughts when he noticed what Tom was doing.

Tom just busied himself with the worn out books. Harry warily approached the table to see what Tom Riddle is bothering on reading. He has a feeling that it is something that is not going to be good...when has it ever been good anyway?

Harry is a foot away from the table when Tom turned to glare at him. He fought a gasp when he again drew his wand out but Tom straightened his stance and scurried around the freaking boy. So Tom Riddle wasn't glaring at him. But to whoever it was behind him, he sighed and turned to look. Tom was towering a girl, who has her wand ready and pointed at Tom's chest. She has a long dark mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes, her appearance would have been beautiful if she hadn't had that fierce expression on her face. But it didn't do anything to Tom. He stood there smirking, his wand pointed at the girl's abdomen.

The girl wasn't fooled by his smile. "What are you doing here?" the girl asked Tom, thoroughly suspicious. Then Harry caught sight of the prefect's badge on the girl's robe, but he still wondered what she's doing in the library in this late hour. And Tom is a Prefect as well. He eyed Tom's robes and spotted the Slytherin green snake badge on his chest.

Tom Riddle glared at her as though there is no wand pointed on his heart. "You? What are you doing here?" Tom asked back not bothering to answer her. Shock crossed the girl's when she heard the coldness of his voice. Harry thought back at the other pensieve he had entered and noticed the difference. Tom is always polite around company, that's how he gets what he wants. Harry walked to where the two was standing in a very tense position and then remained silent.

The girl collected herself and replied after a moment. "None of your business," she shot back with the same cold voice. Her face showed no fear now. But it didn't surprise Tom. He stepped towards the girl, making her wand sinking on Tom's robes and his on hers. It didn't even affect either of them as they glared at each other.

This time Tom leaned forward so his lips touch the girl's ear and began to murmur, "Well, mine is not your business as well." He walked back at the abandoned table and resumed reading. She just stood there, staring at Tom showing no emotions apart from shock and irritation. Harry went to stand beside Tom again but there was disturbance on the corridor before he even got a word out of the book.

Harry looked up and noticed that the girl was gone. He looked back at Tom, who was looking around as well, searching for the girl. He gave up his search, pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, covered up then disappeared. Harry didn't know where to go so he followed the noisy footsteps from the corridor.

Harry saw Peeves shooting marbles at the man on one of the portraits. It seemed as if Peeves saw him when he threw a marble heading his direction. It hit Harry but the marble went through him. He heard someone gasp. Confused and wondering, he turned around. There was no one there, but the marble was suspended in the air. Peeves noticed and screamed, "GHOST! GHOST ON THE CORRIDORS! AHH!" He went through the wall and disappeared.

Harry remained awed as he stared at the marble floating in midair. Not later, a head appeared out of nowhere. Harry stepped back in surprise. He had yet to get used to another person having an Invisibility Cloak besides himself.

It was the girl from the library. She dropped the marble and placed her hand on her chest, gasping. "Close one." She closed her eyes and leaned on the wall, calming herself.

"I thought you wouldn't show yourself," an unmistakably familiar voice corrupted the silence from behind. Startled, her eyes flew open, her hands on her mouth, muffling her scream. She glared when she recognized who the person was and resumed calming herself.

It was Tom Riddle smirking while the cloak is hanging over his shoulder making half his upper body invisible. "Shut up, Riddle," the girl said in complete annoyance but with a bit of amusement. "Don't forget I caught you in the library." she reminded him.

"Oh, I know," said Tom. His smirk turns into a devious smile. She didn't like that very much. "But I caught you as well." he said, smiling wickedly at her reaction. She continued to give him an icy stare, which did nothing to Tom but smile wider.

"Fine." She straightened her stance and approached Tom with a thoughtful expression. "I wouldn't say anything if you keep your mouth shut. Deal?" she offered her hand and Tom eyed it carefully, hesitating. Tom just doesn't trust anyone, not even his so-called Death Eaters, thus this mischievous girl couldn't change his belief. Tom thought for it for quite a moment, deliberating...and it meant silence for both of them. Harry was so sure of his assumptions.

Tom spoke when the girl sighed and dropped her hand. "Why should I be making deals with you?" he asked in a serious tone. She glowered at his half-serious, half-amused face then slapped his shoulders repeatedly. He laughed and raised his hands in the air, surrendering. "Alright, alright, it's a deal." He stepped back and offered his hand. She eyed it like he did awhile ago before slowly reaching for Tom's hand. He got impatient and seized her hand abruptly, making her gasp in surprise. Harry didn't expect that and nor did she in that case.

She shook it then said, "You keep getting on my nerves." Then she pulled it away, stepping back at the same time. They stared at each other for an awkward amount of silence before Tom decided to speak.

"But this doesn't mean anything," his tone was playful but a bit strained as he said the lines, making his statement serious. Harry wondered what Tom's internal battle was about but he didn't give it much of a thought at all. He was focused on the girl's expression. She looked as if she wasn't even there, like she was drowning in her own thoughts anywhere away from here. Her empty eyes were a proof to that.

She shook her head when she realized Tom was talking to her. "Of course," she blurted. Tom looked at her with a wondering expression but the girl looked away, blushing. _Why is that?_ Harry thought. _There was nothing to blush about_, Harry mused.

Then Tom chuckled. That was unnervingly eerie. _Why would Tom Riddle chuckle at that?_ Harry wondered to no end. It was enough to make Harry wonder why the girl is acting so strangely and now Tom Riddle was doing the same. It just tormented him to the worst. These two both have very peculiar personalities. First, they wanted to kill each other than a second later, they form a truce.

As if realizing the rise of dawn, Tom spread his cloak and covered it around his shoulder the rest flowing down his torso and then he said, "See you around." Then he's gone. The girl stood there motionless and stared as to where Tom disappeared. She waited for a couple of minutes before she wrapped her cloak around her form then vanished into thin air.

Then the scene shifted, leaving Harry with more questions rather than answers...

Harry is now in Professor Trelawney's classroom and the class is still ongoing. However, the teacher wasn't Sybil Trelawney. She was young woman whose features are much younger than what Harry would have guessed. She looked like twenty and it made Harry wonder why she wanted to teach in this school. But his thought disappeared like a burst bubble when he noticed she dresses in those pale gloomy colored robes that makes her look like an old haggard woman.

The old-looking Professor is rounding the classroom as the whole class worked on their own.

"Ms. Python, please keep quiet, stop whatever you are doing and get to work," she glared at the blonde girl who was chattering showing her seatmate something inside a box, he noticed as chocolate frogs. One jumped and went loose but nobody noticed since the girl already placed the box below the table. Harry's eyes reverted to the girl with a dark mahogany hair at the other end from where he was standing. He can't see her face so he can't be sure. He slowly made his way at the other end of the room to see if it was the same girl.

The Professor did the same, she approached the girl. "Ms. Swan, do you mind sharing the class what you saw on your glass ball?" she addressed the girl which he finally confirmed as the girl he saw from the library. She looked up and studied her glass more carefully. Her eyes widened a little and looked back at the Professor who's now standing in front of her.

The girl looked at the glass ball once more but the Professor hit the table with her wand. The girl jumped at her seat, completely startled. The whole class went silent, all eyes on the girl as they waited for her to answer. But nothing came out. She just stared at the woman whose patience and temper can be compared to Snape's. "Ms. Swan?" she asked again, but in a demanding tone. The girl swallowed as she looked up at the glaring Professor, determination in her eyes.

"I-I see...a black dog, Professor," her voice was shaking slightly. The whole class gasped and started to whisper to each other. Harry looked dumbfounded for a moment then he thought of Sirius showing up on his glass ball back in time, but the black dog on the girl's glass... she doesn't have a godfather that can turn into a dog right? So it's...But...it couldn't be an omen, could it?

The Professor's eyes were sad as she gaze back at the girl, amused a little. "I know, as I told the class before." she informed with a scornful smile. "I am glad of your bravery and acceptance of your near future, Ms. Swan." She resumed her rounds as she commented the girl. "Ravenclaw earns ten points." The Professor sat back on her desk chair and watched the students do their work silently. Each of them was terrified. They shot a pitying look at the girl then they went back to work again.

The girl's eyes tightened as she heard the last one. She looked away and met Harry's eyes. He knows she can't see him so he just stared right back. He can almost think of what the girl must be thinking. How could she just say that? She can't know if it was for bravery or acceptance why the girl answered. And she's the one who asked the question right?

"I get ten points for admitting I'd die?" she whispered to herself, exasperate. Nobody heard her apart from Harry who examined the glass ball closer. There was a black figure, it looked bear-like but it was crouched and the position made it look more like a dog. He doesn't know if he interpreted it right. But knowing the girl is from Ravenclaw due to her blue eagle badge and made the same assumption about the glass ball, Harry couldn't think of other more reasons of what that bear-like dog could be other than an omen.

The girl, whose name Harry still doesn't know, glared at the Professor, who was now checking her painted finger nails as she waited for the class to finish. A little while later, the class was dismissed. The girl hastily gathered her things and strutted out the door. Harry didn't have to run. He easily matched the girl's small strides. They were weaving through the hallway of students when the girl staggered at a stop.

"Isabella!" a light brown haired girl with overlarge glasses came running at the girl from the library.

He knew her name then.

_Isabella Swan_, Harry thought, wondering. He somehow had read that on a newspaper, but he can't be sure. The weird part is that Harry was sure it had been on a Muggle newspaper. Harry was disturbed when the light brown haired girl tripped in front of them.

"Are you alright, Angela?" Isabella helped her stand up. Angela nodded and reached for the book that Isabella had picked up from the floor. Nobody seemed to be interested on Angela's tripping stunt. Or were they used to it? The other students scurried away to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Professor Humphrey is so harsh," said Angela, exasperate. Oh, she's the girl beside Isabella in Divination.

"Don't remind me," said Isabella, indifferently.

Angela alone nearly ran as Isabella gracefully made her way around the corridors. Harry kept looking behind to see if Angela is still following as they walked.

Isabella continued walking until they reached the Ravenclaw table. Harry's eyes averted from her and turn to his former table. They were noisy like the others but Harry caught someone staring in their direction. He has emerald bloodshot eyes, pronounce cheek bones, a pointed nose framed by a very proportional face covered by disheveled bronze hair. He was surrounded by simply talkative students, girls trying to claim his attention, but he ignored them.

"Fine," said Isabella, dismissively. Harry missed their discussion when he let his eyes wonder to the Gryffindor table.

"Okay, I'll meet you there later, Bella." Angela stood up and made her way to her next class, waving as she goes. Bella gave her a small smile that quickly disappeared the moment Angela was out of the hall. She didn't talk as she ate, that made lunch uneventful. Harry permitted himself to look around. His eyes fell on Dumbledore, who is currently conversing with a young Professor Slughorn. There were only a few Professors who were present at the moment and it includes Headmaster Armando Dippet.

Harry caught sight of Tom Riddle making his way to the Slytherin table. His eyes were troubled and tired but he smiled at the people who greeted him. It was unnerving to see him like that. Harry is more comfortable knowing that he is not what he seems. But those people do not see that. Again he looked at the High Table and noticed Dumbledore looking at Tom.

However, Tom wasn't aware of him. There were a lot of students staring that it became impossible to notify who is which. Or there might be another reason...Harry followed Tom's sight and rested on the bronze-haired Gryffindor boy, who was glaring back at him. His attention must be allotted to the boy, who Harry thinks is in senior year.

Harry is gathering information about Riddle. Then he deduced that Tom seemed to have a lot of admirers, but there were still a few—very few indeed—who knew or suspected of his true colors: Dumbledore...the bronzed-haired boy...and Bella, though only occasionally. How the latter two knew, he did not know. But hopefully he'd find out sooner.

Bella was one of the last students who stood up and she walked away. Harry didn't know if he should follow since Isabella was heading to the Ravenclaw tower. It is located on the west side of Hogwarts, the staircase leading up to the common room is presumably located on the fifth floor, and is the location of the Ravenclaw common Room and dormitories.

The entrance to the room is at the top of a spiral staircase, and is a door without doorknob or keyhole but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. In order to enter the room, you must answer a question asked by the eagle knocker but if you answer wrong, you must wait for someone who gets it right. Harry had been there before when he was searching for the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw...and Harry listened for the question that should be answered before they can enter the common room.

"How do you distinguish a vampire from a human?" said the bronze knocker. Harry thought that vampires are hard to tell apart from humans. But he wasn't sure of course.

Bella pondered for a moment then decided to answer. "Well, firstly, vampires have alabaster skin. They're as hard as marble and as pale as sheet. They're virtually impenetrable unless of course you manage tear them to pieces and cast an _Incendio_ spell on the remains. Humans of course would have a harder time disembodying them than witches and wizards. They're also different from humans through their eye color. It's not normal for humans to have either gold or red eyes except when they wear contacts."

The wall slide sideward, slowly revealing the Ravenclaw common room. "You may enter." The knocker replied after the room is in full view. There were three other Ravenclaw present in the common room and they're all in seventh year. This might be their free time. Bella greeted them before climbing up to the girl's dormitory.

Bella went to her bed near the window at the farthest side of the room. She placed her wand on the bedside drawer. Then she just sat there, heaving slow calming deep breathes before rummaging a medium thick black book under her bed. Harry sat beside her, trying to see what's written in the book since it has no cover. Then he realizes it was a diary..._her diary. _

"It's been a week since I last used you," she whispered to herself as she examines her own handwriting at the cover of the book. **Property of Bella Swan**. Then written below it is a warning**. It's cursed so beware. **Bella smiled, probably thinking about what will happen if people dared to read her diary.

There were numerous dates written and there were a lot names mentioned in one recent entry: Angela, Edward, Demetri, Royce, Madam Pomfrey, Siobhan, Maggie, Michael... Emmett, Charlotte, Peter, Irina...then there was Tom. It was a Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry was disappointed when he read that Slytherin won, but at least there was a Chaser named Edward in Gryffindor who made at least fifteen points on his own. There was an accident when Gryffindor Seeker, Peter Stronghold, got hit with a bludger. Madam Pomfrey fixing his bones...

Harry shifted his eyes when he caught the name Riddle and read it:

_...Then there was _Riddle_, he was just sitting there silently watching the game as the crowd roared and cheered. But I wonder why he was smiling. Maybe because no one was giving him attention since all eyes were intent at the game or because they were winning. I can't be sure but I know he likes attention but too much irritates him and it doesn't seem that he likes Quidditch at all. I don't even think he's really watching the game._

The next entry was about Edward Masen.

_It was the fifth time they lost to Slytherin. Edward Masen is definitely angry for losing this game. He's complaining about not following the plan as I passed them on the corridors the following day..._

The last entry was written on February 3, which is about Angela:

_Angela tripped again, but this time she fell with me in tow. The students around us started laughing and saying, 'that's what happens when you hang around big-eyed freaks!". I know Angela is clumsy but them saying that my friend is a freak is way below the belt. I was enraged. They should know better than insult a friend of mine. _

_I was about to handle the situation myself, about to use my prefect privileges. But then _he_ came and talked to them also ordering them that they should leave. I was quiet as I watched them go. Then I realized I was still on the ground when he offered his hand so I can stand. He told me that I should use my position as a prefect on cases like this. That's what he did to make them leave._

_Then he apologized for his friends' actions and said he will be the one who make up for it. I accepted the apology with no question. Then _he_ walked away..._

Harry didn't know the boy who helped her and her friend since it wasn't mentioned. Bella flipped the diary close when two girls suddenly entered the dormitory, jumping in delight. Harry was frustrated, already knowing that the next entry was about Tom again.

"Bella! Bella! Someone wants to talk to you outside," the first girl squealed. Bella gave her a weird look before she placed the diary under her pillow. She sat on the edge of the bed examining the girl's reaction. She eyed them suspiciously before she spoke.

"Who is it?" she asked. But Harry doubt she'll get an answer to that just yet.

The same girl rushed to Bella's bed jumping and squealing with excitement. She's shaking Bella's shoulder too much that it made Bella shove her off. But that didn't lessen the girl's unexplained enthusiasm. "I thought we were friends! Why, oh why didn't you tell us you were going out with—"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I just figured that it's more appropriate to end it there. Anyway, I'm already finished with Chapter 3 so if you want me to post it sooner...you know what to do. :D You're free to guess what'll happen in the next chapter. **

**You're also free to ask questions and share opinions or point out my mistakes because I also value grammar and would hate if there are things out of place. I apologize if there are indeed a lot of grammatical errors in there, I'm don't reread what I write and I have no Beta.**

**Please Subscribe to Ms. Strawberry Milkshake's Community: **It contains highly recommended Twilight Crossovers with Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and etc. **Link To Ms. Strawberry Milkshake's Community: The Best of Twilight Crossovers:** http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Best_of_Twilight_Crossovers/87283/

* * *

**~Thanks for simply reading it. But I would very much appreciate if you share your thoughts and opinions about this story.**


	3. Real Intentions

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO****: ****iLuvTwiBoyz, Twilight Gleek, avrilavril, Carebear114, lunarwing, Ms. Silver Hitherwoods, . , and Ms. Strawberry Milkshake.  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: REAL INTENTIONS**

**

* * *

**

BELLA BRACED HERSELF FROM WHAT IS COMING FOR HER. Seeing the girl trembling as she eagerly exploded with excitement, it wouldn't be long. "I thought we were friends! Why, oh why didn't you tell us you were going out with _him_!" Bella would probably have gone deaf. Harry watched as she massages the right side of her head. It would most likely hurt. Was it so necessary to shout when the person you are talking to is right there beside you? And she did not even answer her question.

"Who is it, Alice?" Bella repeated, already downright irritated. It seemed like Alice did not hear her. What a waste of time talking to _someone_ when that _someone_ doesn't even pay attention. Bella would have been _studying_—or more likely reading her diary—right this moment instead of talking with these_ two_. Harry wished that was the case. It would be much more interesting than listening to these girls' discussion.

Alice's eyes widened as if what Bella said was so unbelievable. She is indeed theatrical. "It's Edward!" she screamed incredulously. Apparently, it is quite unbelievable to her. _Wait, Edward? Why is he here?_ Harry pondered about it. The last time Bella saw him, as it says in her diary, was along the corridors. She didn't really write anything that would explain Edward's sudden visit. But—

Harry was momentarily disturbed. "Yeah, you never even told us you knew him," said the girl from across the room, as she glared at her with accusing eyes. It's rather obvious that Bella and these girls weren't close. Harry somehow found that funny, knowing how irritating these two girls are..._no wonder Bella didn't befriend them._

Looking at Bella and at the girl near the door, they possibly had this past that made them cold to each other. "Everyone knows who he is, Rosalie," Bella stated indifferently. It's a little unsettling to see Rosalie, glaring while her other friend, Alice, was squealing a while ago. It was probably just a reaction to the visitor...or just plain jealousy.

Rosalie sighed angrily and seethed, "Not my point."

"Who even said it is?" Bella retorted in the same tone.

"You should listen to—" Rosalie started.

"And why would I?" Then Bella interrupted.

"BE-CAUSE," she was crossing the room, "IF. YOU. DON'T." Her wand ready and pointed at Bella, "I. WON'T. HESI-TATE. ON. CUR-SING. YOU." But Bella was smirking back at her. Her right hand snaked under her pillow, making her look unthreatened by Rosalie's wand.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Bella's current disposition is not appropriate for the situation. Did she not realize that her wand is not within her hands right now? Harry warily looked at the abandoned wand on the bedside table. A smart wizard always has a wand ready at all times. If Harry had lived in this past, he'd sure lecture this girl about this. How can she be in Ravenclaw if she's this careless?

The other girl, the eccentric one, decided to interrupt their tense silence. "Oh, cut it out!" Alice scolded at both of them. The two didn't even look in her direction. She faced Rosalie with a desperate expression on her face, "who cares about that stupid point!" she sighed, exasperate. Her face abruptly focused on Bella, her eyes sparked and she unleashed her inner craziness at her. "And you! What are you still waiting for? He's waiting just outside!" That reminded Harry of what he was thinking a while ago, before he was interrupted.

Bella didn't even wait before she jumped off the bed, picked up her wand and walked out the door without another word. Rosalie remained glaring as Alice's eyes were hopeful. Why Harry wondered how those two went along.

The Ravenclaw common room was empty when they got down the spiral staircase. The fire was still burning, illuminated the pale blue walls that covered the wonderful room. The biggest and most comfy-looking couch was facing the blue fire for warmth. It looked different from his common room. There were three huge bookshelves pushed at the right side of the wall. It's full with hard-covered books both old and new were lazily unarranged. The study table on the middle was covered with school books, most are for fifth years.

Then there was the Ravenclaw motto, right above the fireplace, written in elegant flaming Latin script and framed with old sturdy fiber wood: _Ingenium lepidissimum homini pretiosissimum._An English translation was written below it as well:_ "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." _

Harry remembered Luna quoted it several times before. His subconscious wondered about what is currently happening in the present...Maybe he should continue this tomorrow...or later this afternoon. He's not even sure what time it is at the moment but it's probably late or it's already early morning...and he does feel extremely exhausted. _He would take a break right after this just as soon he knows what this Edward person is up to_, Harry promised to himself. But he doubts he could put his word into action if something happens that is awfully intriguing...

Bella stopped at the entry, hesitantly reaching for the knob. Then footsteps coming from upstairs ushered her to suddenly grab the knob and escape. Harry found it hilarious, he actually laughed at the sight of her face. He knew the footsteps were from Rosalie and Alice, since they're the only ones there. She'd rather face him, than face them. _That does make sense_, Harry considered.

Then there he was, leaning against the wall, staring straight at her with a serene smile on his face. He looked somewhat different with that kind of smile. Harry compared him to the one he saw at the Great Hall. He looked...nice and average, but his smile makes him look somehow more than that. Harry hated himself for forming that observation.

If the observation made Harry, a twenty-two year-old man, on edge, how would _that smile_ possibly affect a seventeen year-old girl? Bella haven't looked at him yet. She still has her back to him, still panting or preparing for what's coming for her. Her face still looked ridiculous, according to Harry. He remembers what the girls back at his time in Hogwarts looked when _Cedric Diggory_ cross their paths. The pain that Harry felt was already expected to come, every time he thinks of him. But it didn't feel so painful now, now that he had avenged his murder.

Bella slowly turned, her eyes closed until she's already facing Edward Masen, who just smoothed his robes in front of her. Luckily for him, her eyes were still shut. Edward slowly stepped forward, and then Bella's eyes flashed open.

"Hi," she blurted out, as she saw him in such proximity. It rather looked uncomfortable than sitting with Alice.

"Hi," said Edward, as he scratched the back of his head. Both of them looked at each other uneasily. Harry wondered if that's how he looked like every time he looks at Cho back when he still have a crush on her. He probably looked like an incompetent fool, who cannot even form a sentence that has at least two words in it. But a simple 'hi' does seem to have its popularity since then.

"So...what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" asked Bella, looking bold as she did. Harry wondered if he can do that to someone who looked so...out of your league. Brave face, there's a great deal to it than simply that. Bella seemed strong enough to make her weaknesses as strengths. And she does have quite a fear on attention and conversations in general.

"Free period." he automatically answered. _Nicely handled_, Harry complimented while analyzing every move Edward is making.

"Er..." was all Bella could muster. They stared at each other for an unending amount of time. Then they started laughing, shaking off some of the dust on the corridor walls and ceiling by the echo of their loud ebullient voices. Edward looked relieved to have finally broken the ice of awkwardness. The same goes for Bella, who started to shake off the some filthy dust atop her head. Harry saw two pairs of eyes peeping out of the Ravenclaw entrance. The two were eavesdropping apparently.

"Okay, I told you I'll make it up to you, right?" said Edward, as he started the real conversation. Harry looked confused and so was Bella. They both have no idea what Edward was talking about.

"Make up for what?" she asked. Edward looked back at her, realizing she didn't remember and he smiled. Harry noticed that he gazed behind Bella's shoulder then came back to her. "What is it?" she asked. He must have seen those two pairs of eyes behind her. Bella followed his gaze then muttered, "Oh." Edward started moving back, then when he grasped that Bella wasn't following he gestured for her to follow. Edward matched her strolling pace as they walk through the corridors...

"I'm still sorry for what my friends did at the second floor corridor a week ago. I told them not to repeat it and took 10 points from each of them because they deserved it," said Edward. Comprehension suddenly struck her and Harry is not too far back. _Edward was the prefect who helped her when she fell_, Harry understood at last. That diary entry didn't say any name...

"Er...thanks," she muttered, staring at the floor. They strolled for a quite a great deal amount of time before Edward finally spoke.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday?" he asked suddenly. _Oh_, Harry thought. He was expecting something far from normal happening...But at least he knows where this one is going.

"What? Er...I don't know...is there anything important on Saturday?" Bella was pulled back from her internal debates, completely startled, when she heard him speak. Harry wondered what she was thinking about. _Didn't she realize what he was doing? It's rather obvious._

"Well...it is _Valentine's Day_...and I...er...wanted to ask if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me," He stared at the floor as he waited for her response. Bella looked oddly surprise, like she did not expect such proposition from him. Harry rolled his eyes. _What else would Edward be there for? _

"Oh...er...sure," she answered incoherently dazed. Or more like shocked.

"Really?" Edward looked up, hopeful. His eyes literally gleamed, despite their dark emerald complexion.

"Yeah, sure," said Bella as she watched Edward's face and the emotions in it.

"Well then I'd meet you here." He wasn't smiling, trying to look decent and not overly high-spirited with the news. But it's easy to see that he is exuberant enough with just a glance to his glimmering green eyes. Unsurprisingly, Bella didn't notice. _Was she always unobservant?_

They are in the hallway in the ground floor near the library and corridor that will lead straight outside to the gate of Hogsmeade. Bella looked around and agreed to meet him there. Edward already bid his goodbye and has his back turned when something caught Harry's attention.

Then Harry suddenly felt someone grabbed his shoulders, tugging him out of the pensieve in the most important part. The memories swirled around as he travelled back to the Headmaster's office. Then there he is again, back in Professor McGonagall's office, standing beside Professor McGonagall herself. He was glad with the intervention.

He doesn't know if he had the ability to stop watching the memories the moment he spotted Tom Riddle's head, shown out of the Invisibility Cloak behind Edward's retreating figure. He has obviously standing there, watching Bella and Edward's awkward exchange. But what Harry didn't understand was his reaction. Why was he so enraged?

"I think you need to sleep off, Harry," Minerva eyed him with concern.

No doubts that there are dark bruise-colored bags below his tired looking eyes. "I don't really know where I should sleep, is there still an open inn at Hogsmeade in this late hour?" asked Harry. He rubbed his eyes, then forcing them to stay open. He is in grave need of sleep or else he'll pass out.

Professor McGonagall answered immediately. "Probably not...you wouldn't want to sleep in the hospital wing I suppose," He nodded and she continued, "Well, perhaps you could use the Room of Requirement. I assume you know where it is," she quirked her right eyebrow as she spoke.

"Er...I thought it burned down during the War..." Harry admitted sheepishly. He remembered the Ravenclaw diadem destroyed by a Cursed Fire. The fire, licking everything and anything inside the room filled with hidden objects. He sighed, trying to rub off the memory by rubbing his forehead and sadly, it didn't work. Memories on how he fought and saved Draco from the burning room...and left Crabbe behind...

"Oh yes, but it's nothing magic can't repair," Minerva motioned for him to leave as she placed the pensieve inside the old wooden cabinet. Harry took his last glance before proceeding to take some goodnight sleep.

It is located on the seventh floor opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet, the Room of Requirement appears only when someone is in great need of it. Harry still knows how to make it appear. He must walk past its hidden entrance three times while concentrating on what he needed: a soft bed and a glass of water. The room will then appear, outfitted with whatever he required. It is also known as the Come and Go Room by the Hogwarts house-elves.

It took several flights of stairs before he finally gotten to the right floor. The seventh floor corridor was full of snoring paintings, but other than that, there's peaceful silence as he walked his way through the same familiar corridors. His gaze turned outside the window. The sky was in total darkness, but there's light inside Hagrid's Hut. Then a thought occurred to him. Hagrid might know something about her since he stays in Hogwarts at that time. He decided that he'll ask after he gets a nice decent sleep...

**~:~:~**

"Oi, 'Arry!" Hagrid opened the door before Harry even got there. "What brings you 'ere?"

"Hagrid," said Harry as he took of his coat and placed it on the holder. It was warm in Hagrid's hut and quiet. He quickly scanned the room.

"Where's Fang?" he asked.

"In the hospital wing with Poppy, he developed those big-red-spots-all-over-his-fur-that-hurts-like-hell-when-in-contact last night so Pomona is making him some kind antidote. They said he's getting old and it might take time for him to heal so they'll make him stay there for a week. He gets lonely up there in the castle so I'm just getting some food 'ere then I'll be back there," Hagrid finally turned to him. "You still 'ere then?"

Harry still feel bad about yesterday when he turned down the offer. Then showing down here unannounced...He can't blame Hagrid for feeling hurt. "Yes...I'm on... _research_," he explained poorly. But he is indeed researching for some details about the past. His tone just came out all wrong.

Apparently, Hagrid didn't notice. "Really then, what can I do to help?" he asked putting on his coat and giving Harry back his. They both went out and walked side-by-side crossing the field, towards the castle. It was almost twelve o'clock and Harry hasn't eaten anything since he first arrived here. But lunch can wait, while opportunities like this doesn't last forever.

"Er...do you know someone by the name of Bella Swan by any chance?" he finally had the courage to ask. It could help to be straightforward.

"Hmm...I have heard 'bout her." Hagrid answered, pondering about it. It made Harry hopeful and was about to ask another question but Hagrid cut him. "But I can't be sure." The excitement in Harry's faced drained completely off his face.

"I think she's studying at Hogwarts during your years..." Harry added eagerly. They're already inside Hogwarts, making their way to see Fang.

Hagrid halted right in front of the hospital wing, turning to Harry. "Hmm... well then try searching the library for the 1944 yearbook." Oh, yes, the yearbooks! Harry's excitement doubled. "Show me her picture and then maybe I'd remember." Hagrid added before completely entering the room. Harry promised himself that he'd visit Fang after he finished looking for the yearbook.

But it seems that it'll take forever looking for it. He already asked the librarian for help but they still haven't found it. The librarian said that the yearbook is probably placed in a different shelve or was stolen by a student. Harry still feels he can find it and he just have to patiently look for it. Unfortunately, he gave up around three in the afternoon, convinced that it was stolen, and he had gone to the kitchen for food.

After his late-lunch, he decided to go up to the Headmaster's office again to resume watching the pensieve. Professor McGonagall was currently at the Ministry of Magic for some kind of errand so Harry was alone in the room. He took his time walking to the cabinet when some certain book from the nearest shelf caught his attention.

There it was. The 1944 yearbook, with slick black leather cover and gold tinted lettering that highlights 1944. Harry didn't even think twice before grabbing the book and scanning it immediately.

Harry's subconscious made him wonder if Dumbledore stole it from the library for a little research. It is, after all, filled with Tom Riddle's past. What Harry can't imagine is why Dumbledore remained quiet about it. Could he have known? Then he figured his answer. Dumbledore didn't know about her or the pensieve. Because if he knew, he would tell Harry, would he?

Harry took his time reading each word closely. He turned it from page to page, scrutinizing every bit of information he can get. There wasn't a lot. There was the result of the Inter-House Competition which states that Slytherin won first, Gryffindor next, followed by Ravenclaw, then lastly, Hufflepuff. There's also a page devoted to Tom Riddle for winning the _Special Award for Service for the School_ for discovering Aragog, Hagrid's pet spider. Hagrid's distressed face looked so vulnerable that it made Harry so angry.

More than ever, Harry didn't consider Tom Riddle's human actions as humane because he never is. Even after seeing him in Bella's pensieve...his _human-like_ actions, even his _human-like_ feelings didn't matter. Even if he was once human, his actions are in terrible contrast. "He never was human..."he muttered furiously.

He continued scanning the thick yearbook, with care, reminding himself to control his anger...that it wouldn't be helpful if the book gets torn apart...

Then finally...he found it. The page he was patiently looking for. There were notes—scribbles and side-lines—that someone must have written around the page. Her face in the picture looked the same as yesterday and when he finally took notice that it was under an unexpected headline...

He dropped the book out of shock..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ****I apologize for cutting it there. To make it up, I'd like to let you know that there would be a lot of people during Tom Riddle's time coming into the story. Also, if you're wondering why Bella is smirking while Rosalie is threatening her...it's because she's holding the diary in her right hand and ready to throw it at Rosalie when it gets to some point...at least if she gets terribly cursed, Rosalie will receive worst. Remember the Bella's diary is cursed too. **

**You're also free to ask questions and share opinions or point out my mistakes because I also value grammar and would hate if there are things out of place. I apologize if there are indeed a lot of grammatical errors in there, I'm don't reread what I write and I have no Beta.**

**Please Subscribe to Ms. Strawberry Milkshake's Community: **It contains highly recommended Twilight Crossovers with Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and etc. **Link To Ms. Strawberry Milkshake's Community: The Best of Twilight Crossovers:** http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Best_of_Twilight_Crossovers/87283/

* * *

**~Thanks for simply reading it. But I would very much appreciate it if you share your thoughts and opinions about this story.**


End file.
